Flying toys, especially kites, having long been used by all types of people for fun and entertainment. Kites come in all shapes and sizes. One particular type of kite is known as a rotatable airfoil kite. Such kites generally comprise a single elongated airfoil element or wing. This wing contains a circular disk member or stabilizer disk preferably attached at the center portion of the wing.
Various examples of rotatable kites are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,115 to Edwards, Jr. et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,017 to Springston, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,794 to Lemelson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,518 to Jeffrey, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,825 to Sams, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,498 to Jeffrey.
However, these known rotatable kites present several disadvantages to users. Generally, these kites are not very durable and tend to break on impact with the ground or other objects, or even due to a strong wind force. Also, these kites are expensive, cumbersome, hard to assemble, hard to transport, and unstable in flight. Further, these kites are incapable of being flown with tails or streamers.
The present invention solves the problems or disadvantages of known rotatable kites. The invention is lightweight yet very durable. It can be assembled with ease. The invention has a novel characteristic of being foldable for transportation or storage, while at the same time being stable in flight. Alternatively, an inflatable embodiment of the invention allows deflation and folding thereof for easy storage and transportation. The invention is specifically designed to be capable of flying with tails or streamers, and can include various attachments in the form of noise makers and illumination means. The invention can further take various shapes. Further, the invention is inexpensive and easy to fly.
Edwards. Jr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,115) disclose a rotatable kite having a wing and a stabilizer disk. However, the kite is difficult to assemble due to plurality of tabs and slots which must be interconnected. Further, the kite is incapable of being folded or deflated for transportation and makes no provisions for flying with streamers.
Springston, et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,017) discloses a rotatable kite having a wing and two stabilizer disks. However, the kite is difficult to assemble due to the two disk design, and the need for bracing line. Further, the kite is incapable of being folded or deflated for transportation and makes no provisions for flying with streamers.
Lemelson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,794) discloses a relatively simple rotatable kite having a wing and a stabilizer disk. However, the kite is incapable of folding or deflation for transportation and makes no provisions for flying with streamers.
Jeffrey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,518) discloses another relatively simple rotatable kite having a wing and a stabilizer disk. However, the kite is incapable of folding or deflating for transportation and makes no provisions for flying with streamers.
Sams (U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,825) discloses various rotatable kites which are complex and difficult to assemble. Sams also discloses the use of cushioning strips covered with hinge tape to allow for movement of the stabilizer disk. However, these strips are used to prevent the disk from folding completely flat against the wing, unlike the present invention which is capable of such folding. Sams' disk is capable of movement during flight, unlike the present invention whose disk is stable during flight. Further, Sams makes no provisions for flying with streamers or deflation.
Jeffrey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,498) discloses a rotatable kite having a wing and a stabilizer disk. However, the kite is difficult to assemble due to a pair of closely spaced radially extending support elements. Further, the kite is incapable of folding or deflation and makes no provision for flying with streamers.